oNlInE lOvE
by Distant Starlite
Summary: A new device was created in Kohana. Sakura obtains a computer and chats with a mysterious guy called Lonelyninja. Will love bloom or will they only be friends are made? Pairings:SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina. Some characters are a bit OOC. DISCONTINUED
1. Lonelyninja

Blossem-chan: This is my first so I might or might not finish the rest of it. Also I have two accounts Strawberry1612 and SakuraUchiha1612

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did (WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!)

* * *

It's been 2 months since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru after killing him and Itachi. He had no punishment for he killed 2 S-rank criminals.

"Hey billboard brow, are you going to get one of those new devices called computer? I heard there's a chat thing called instant messenger," Said Ino.

"Ya, I'll talk to you on the chat," answered Sakura.

After 10 minutes trying to think of a screen name Sakura finally had on, Blossomfighter.

**People online:**

_Beautifulblonde_

_Shyprincess_

_Ramenking_

**Blossemfighter: Hey Ino-pig!**

**Beautifulblonde:** **Hi…sorry I have to help my mom at the shop (**

_**Beautifulblonde logged out**_

_**Lonelyninja logged in**_

**Lonelyninja:** **erm...hi…I need advice for my love life can you help?**

**Blossemfighter:** **hi…and sure what do you need?**

**Lonelyninja:** **There is this girl I like but whenever I talk to her I end up making her cry which hurts a lot.**

**Blossemfighter: Us, females have sensitive feeling so you need to be careful of what comes out of your mouth. In other words think before you talk.**

**Lonelyninja: Thanks…**

The two ended up talking all night and found out many new things about the other.

**Lonelyninja: I have training pretty early tomorrow so I have to go.**

**Lonelyninja and Blossemfighter logged out at **_**10:10**_

* * *

The next day

'Why did I give away so much personal information last night? Well if you call telling some one your favorite color, band, and that stuff personal info.' Thought Sasuke

Later Sakura came and wondered 'could Sasuke be Lonelyninja? No he not that opened to anyone but then again…'

"Hey Sasuke, did you get a new computer?" questioned Sakura.

"No…they are a waist of my training time…" Sasuke answered but Sakura knew he was lying but decided to leave it be.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!Sasuke-teme… Did you guys get a computer?" yelled Naruto.

"Yep…" answer Sakura

"No...you should be training not waisting time on a computer," Answered Sasuke coolly

2 hours later

"Yo, I went to get one of those computer things everyone's talking about..."said Kakashi

"**LIAR" **yelled Naruto

"I was telling the truth but any way your going to spar with each other, Sakura with me and Naruto with Sasuke,"Kakashi said.

* * *

After training Sakura ran home in a rush.

"Wonder why she was rushing home?" questioned a confused Naruto

But then Sasuke sped off remembering to meet Blossemfighter online.

**Lonelyninja logged in at _3:20_**

They talked the whole afternoon away until

**Blossemfighter: I have to go, school tomorrow, but do you want to meet at the park on Saturday?**

**Lonelyninja: Sure bye.**

**Lonelyninja and Blossemfighter logged off at _10:59_**

Sorry this one is short but I'll have the next chapter soon.

-Blossem-chan

* * *


	2. Enter Black Rose!

The next day

**_Beep,Beep_**

The alarm clock read **7:00**

"Oh, it's a school day today...WAIT THERE'S SCHOOL TODAY!" yelled Sakura waking up.

After a quick shower she went to eat breakfast. She had a low cut blue babydoll shirt, a fingertip length brown skirt, and blue and brown dotted converses. She rush off to school even though she knew she was still early. On the way she stopped by Ino's place, then Hinata's, and lastly Tenten's. Once they reached school they found the boys surrounded by fangirls.

"Shika-kun, go out with me!" said a random fangirl.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you go out with me and ditch forehead!" yelled another random fangirl.

"Naruto-kun, your so cute!" One fangirl said.

"Neji-kun, stop hanging out with the bun-headed girl and go out with me!" yelled a fangirl.

Each of the girls grab a boy and ran. Ino took Shikamaru with her, Sakura pulled Sasuke away, Hinata surprisingly took Naruto with out fainting, Tenten took Neji seeing he was the closes.

* * *

School was over and Sakura and Sasuke said good-bye going to their separte (A/N SEPARTE I REPEAT SEPARTE, THEY DO NOT LIVE TOGETHER!) houses.

On the chat:

**Blossemfighter:** Hey how was school? I had to practically run from fanboys! I HATE THEM!!

**Lonelyninja:** Haha

**Blossemfighter: **Don't you have fangirls?

**Lonelyninja:** ...

**Blossemfighter: **Lol! Oh man can we talk later I got to go to my concert.

**Lonelyninja:** concert?

**Blossemfighter: **Duh I'm in the band Black Rose

**Lonelyninja:** Really well I guess we'll talk later

**Blossemfighter:** Woah don't go fanboy on me lol bye!

**Blossemfighter** and **Lonelyninja** _has signed out._

**(A/N: Check my profile for picture of the following below)**

"How are you all doing? I welcome you the Black Rose! I'm Rose, that's Lily, she's Kurnia, and lastly Sunflower!" yelled Sakura in disguise. She had Black hair with red streaks and wore a black and red t-shirt, black jeans with black high heels. Also she had colored contacts so she had dark green eyes.

Hinata, or Lily, had a lavender colored wig with blue streaks. She wore a thin blue and and royal blue strapped tank top in passport print and blue jeans with blue and white high heels. Also she had onyx colored eyes.

Tenten, or Kurnia, wore her hair down with pink streaks and also a brown and pink tanktop coin styled with brown flats. Her eyes were dark blue.

Ino, or Sunflower, also had her hair down and pulled back without bangs and black streaks. Her outfit was a yellow tank top with a black shirt underneath and black with yellow jean skirt and yellow high heels. Her eyes were hazel colored.

_Sakura_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
_

_Ino__  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad  
_

_Tenten__  
Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_All  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Tenten_

_Alright, alright  
Yeah  
_

_Hinata_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_Sakura_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_All_

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

_Ino_

_One, two, three, four_

_Hinata_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_All_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  


_Sakura_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
_

* * *

**Me:**Thanks for reading!

**Sasuke: **R&R or else I'll kill you

**Fangirls and Black Rose Fans:** OMG IT'S SASUKE AND THE BLACK ROSE!

**Me: **AAAAHHH spray your fangirl repellent -sprays anti-fangirl repellent-

(A/N Don't worry I'm not Sasuke's fangirl I just had to put that in. I'm a sasusaku fan!)

-Blossem-chan


	3. AUTOR'S NOTE AGAIN!

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! DON'T KILL ME I ALREADY HAVE MY BFF TO KILL ME SO PLEASE SPAR ME!!I'M GOING ON VACATION AGAIN (READ PROFILE FOR MORE INFO)! DAMN IT AMY THAT HURTS! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KELSEY SAVE ME FROM THESE IDIOTS (AKA MY BFF)! I'M SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!! Omg I so sorry guys but since school has start again i barely have time for my fanfics. WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!I promise I'll have on by the weekend! I know I promised more but I didn't have time and thanks for those how reviewed!!YOU GUYS ROCK I WISH I HAD SOMETHING TO GIVE YOU!!I'LL TRY TO MAKE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN TO MAKE UP FOR NO UPDATING!!  
**


	4. Concert and School

**(Rose)**

**It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance**

While Sakura was singing she had some dance moves to go with it.

**(Lily)**

**She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should**

Then Hinata joined in the dancing...

**(All)**

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

**(Kunia)**

**She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not**

Next Tenten joins the dance moves.

**(Sunflower)**

**She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should**

And finally Ino joins in.

**(All)**

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

**(Rose)**

**She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it going on  
We've been trying to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice**

**(All)**

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

"THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT KOHONA!" yelled the Black Roses.

* * *

The next day...

"SAKURA-CHAN MARRY ME AND BEAR MY CHILDREN!!" yelled a bunch of fanboys.

"INO-CHAN IF YOU WERE A FLOWER I WOULD BE A VASE!" yelled a few fanboys.

"HINA-CHAN YOUR SHYNESS IS A TOTAL TURN ON!" yelled a couple fanboys.

"TEN-CHAN YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL GO OUT WITH ME!" yelled some fanboys.

"OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" yelled the girls.

But then all the girls crashed into...THE BOYS!

TT Sakura grabbed Hinata, Hinata grabbed Ino, and Ino grabbed Tenten as they ran away.

"...What was that?" asked Shikamaru.

"hn.." said the two stotic icecube.

"RAMEN RAMEN!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone stares at him with this face 00.

"Omg thank you Sakura I didn't know what to say to Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata.

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"KUSO WE'RE LATE!" screamed Tenten running to class.

"I see you've finally decide to join us Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura." said Kakashi.

All the boys were drooling over them and the girls were glaring well at Sakura mostly.

"..." said Sakura and Tenten.

"I'M SO SORRY SENSI DON'T KILL ME!" yelled Ino.

"Um-m s-sorry s-sensi," muttered Hinata.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino went to their seats while Sakura told the teacher what happened.

While going to her seat, eyes closed, Karin tried to trip her.

"WATCH OUT SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto but Sakura just kicked her leg and stepped over.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SASUKE-KUN HELP ME!" screeched Karin.

"Serves you right bitch," mummbled Sakura going to her seat.

What will happen next?

Preview:

_"What was that slut?!" screeched Karin._

_"I'm not dressed in a two inch skirt and a reviewing shirt." countered Sakura._

_"Shut up bitch" said Karin._

_"Shut don't go up!" said Tenten._

_"or... down!" continued Hinata._

_"OR LEFT, OR RIGHT!" said Ino._

_"Just around to corner and up your ass." finished Sakura._

Review and stay tune!

-xsTaRbUrStxlIlYx


	5. The Boys At Black Rose Concert

_Recap:_

__

While going to her seat, eyes closed, Karin tried to trip her.

"WATCH OUT SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto but Sakura just kicked her leg and stepped over.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SASUKE-KUN HELP ME!" screeched Karin.

"Serves you right bitch," mummbled Sakura going to her seat.

End Recap:

"What was that slut?!" screeched Karin.

"I'm not dressed in a two inch skirt and a reviewing shirt." countered Sakura.

"Shut up bitch" said Karin.

"Shut don't go up!" said Tenten.

"or... down!" continued Hinata.

"OR LEFT, OR RIGHT!" said Ino.

"Just around to corner and up your ass." finished Sakura.

Then the whole class gave a wild laughter and Karin was fumming.

"Hi guys..." Sakura said camly like nothing happened.

"SASU-KINS KISS MY LEG BETTER! THAT BITCH HURT AND INSULTED ME" screeched the who-I mean Karin.

"Thanks for the complement but I suggest you stop before I get mad..." Sakura said.

"BUT...BUT...BUT..." the red headed slut screeched.

"Bitch is for dog, dogs bark, bark is to trees, tree belong to nature, and nature is beautiful." Sakura replied.

"AHAHAHAHA SHE SOUNDS LIKE A MOTERBOAT NICE ONE SAK!" yelled the female blonde.

"So...I heard your going to meet you chat friend tomorrow?" asked Tenten suggesting something.

"..Yes I am...He's so dreamy and totally my type -sigh-" Sakura said.

'Grrr...when I get my hands on him I'll...wait I have to meet someone tomorrow too...No it can't be Sakura, Sakura personality is just..different.' thought Sasuke.

"Troublesome, can we not talk about the "mystery guy,"said Shikamaru.

"Hey, girls let's go to a shopping trip today and have GNO?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Wonderful idea, your the best Hina-chan!, LYLAS!" said the three girls in unision.

"LYLAS?" asked Neji very curious.

"LYLAS means love ya like a sister! DUH!" yelled Ino.

"Hey what about us?" asked Naruto.

"ok LYLAL" the four girls said in unision.

"Love ya like a what?" asked Sasuke.

"mmhm we ain't tell, you gotta figure it out" said the girls.

"Um...wehaveticketsfortheBlackRoseconcertandwekindacan'tgosodoyouwantthem?" Sakura said figeting with her thumbs. **(A/N: Sakura-talking:"We have tickets for the Black Rose concert and we kinda can't go so do you want them?)**

"YATTA I LOVE THE BLACK ROSE! WE'LL TAKE THEM!"yelled Naruto.

"k, here now we gotta go sssshhooopppiiiiiinnnggg. IIIIIInnnoooo ssstttoppp ppppuuuullliiinngg!" yelled Sakura being dragged by her wrist. **(A/N: "k, here now we gotta go shopping. Ino stop pulling!")**

Later that Night:

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE BLACK ROSE'S CONCERT! NOW I GIVE YOU LILY!" yelled the anouncer dressed in a Black Rose fan shirt.

"HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT? YOU READY TO ROCK!?" yelled Lily into the microphone. She was clad in pinwheel blue embroidered tube top and a black with blue linen skirt with (Look at my webpage for picture of her outfit).

"YYYAAAAAAAAA!/OMG GO I LOVE YOU LILY!/I WANT ROSE!" where heard throughout the crowd.

"ALRIGHT THEN I GIVE YOU OUR LEAD SINGER, ROSE!" (Hinata) yelled.

"We'll start of with American Boy!" screamed Rose into the mic. She wore a nice primerose pink embroidered tube top and knee length layered red skirt with black net on top and black peep-toe wedges(Again check my profile for pictures). Sunflower wore lemon yellow tube top with a black cotton mesh skirt with yellow sequined and beaded trim and gold ballerina flats. Kunia wore a simple white tube top with ruffles on the bottom and a elegent peach and copper rim knee skirt with light peach birdcage peeptoe flats.

(**_All,_******_Sakura, _**Ino, **Tenten, Hinata)

This a number _one champion sound_  
yeah Estelle we **'bout to get down**  
_who the hottest in the world right now._  
Just touched down in London town.  
Bet they give me a pound.  
**Tell them put the money in my hand right now.**  
Tell the promoter _we need more seats,_  
**we just sold out all the floor seats**

**Take me on a trip,** I'd like to go some day.  
_Take me to New York, _I'd love to see LA.  
_I really want to come kick it with you._  
You'll be my American Boy.

He said Hey Sister.  
**It's really really nice to meet ya.**  
_I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type._  
I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.  
**Don't like his baggy jeans but Ima like what's underneath them.**  
And no I ain't been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York's heart awaits. _First let's see the west end._  
I'll show you to my Bredrin.  
I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy

_  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day_**  
Take me to New York, **I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy, American Boy.

**Can we get away this weekend.**  
_Take me to Broadway._  
Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a Café.  
**Let's go on the subway.**  
Take me to your hood.  
**I neva been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.**  
Dressed in all your fancy clothes.  
Sneaker's looking Fresh to Death I'm lovin those Shell Toes.  
_Walkin that walk._  
Talk that slick talk.  
**I'm likin this American Boy. American Boy.**

**_Take me on a trip,_** _I'd like to go some day._  
Take me to New York, **I'd love to see LA.**  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy

Tell 'em wagwaan blood

Who killin em in the UK.  
Everybody gonna say you K,  
reluctantly, because most of this press don't fk wit me.  
Estelle once said to me, cool down down  
don't act a fool now now.  
I always act a fool oww oww.  
Aint nothing new now now.  
He crazy, I know what ya thinkin.  
Ribena I know what you're drinkin.  
**Rap singer. Chain Blinger. Holla at the next chick soon as you're blinkin.  
What's you're persona.  
About this Americana rhymer  
Am I shallow cuz all my clothes designer.  
Dressed smart like a London Bloke.**  
Before he speak his suit bespoke.  
And you thought he was cute before._**  
**_Look at this Pea Coat, Tell me he's broke.  
And I know you ain't into all that. I heard your lyrics I feel your spirit.  
And there's something about Gladys Knight and the Pips in there, can't quite hear it…_**  
**__But I still talk that CAAASH.  
Cuz a lot WAGs want to hear it._  
And I'm feelin like Mike at his Baddest.  
The Pimps at their Gladist.  
And I know they love it.  
so to hell with all that rubbish

_Would you be my love, my love.  
could be mine would you be my love my love, could be mine  
Could you be my love, my love.  
Would you be my American Boy. American Boy_

_  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy, American Boy._

"Thank you now Rose here will be doing a song by herself now!" said Kunia.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

"Thank you!" shouted Sunflower.

"Woah they did a good job, I really like Lily" yelled Naruto and Neji glared at him making him shrink.

"Troublesome I like Sunflower..." said Shikamaru.

'Kunai, she's pretty good' thought Neji.

'I like Rose's preformce quiet alot...' thought Sasuke

* * *

**Me:** What will happen next? Please Read and Review and the next chapter will be out soon I hope...

**Karin:** Am I going to later be with Sui-kun?

**Me: **I thought you liked Sasuke?

**Karin:** Eh that was just to make Sui-kun jelous!

**Me:** Ok then now please also look at my profile!


	6. AN PLEASE READ

**HEY Y'LL!**

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter...actually I have something super important to tell you guys. I've decided to discontinue this story...I know that it's already been forever since I updated...I've lost interest in my stories and quite honestly, I think most of them are pretty bad. I liked how my story Not Weak, A Hero turned out because I had this super awesome beta reader. Anyways, I may or may not rewrite this story but at the moment I have too much work to do for school even during the summer. I need to focus on SATs and school this year so I don't know when I will have time to write...I'M SO SORRY. I do have multiple stories written on paper, I'll definitely try to put them online...Thank you for those who have favorited, review, and so much more. I'M SO SO SORRY!**

**Kya-chan**


End file.
